


Blind Date

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Drunkeness, First time anal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivaeru - Freeform, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Erwin is treated with kindness by a gorgeous stranger.  It gets complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my submissions for Bottom Erwin Week 2018! Prompt: Virginity
> 
> I must warn you right off that this is a short chapter fic. I think these week thingies are supposed to be short but this one TOTALLY got away from me!
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

Blind Date

(virginity)

 

Chapter 1

Levi noticed the man, of course he did.  Just because he was on his fourth whisky didn’t mean he’d gone blind.

And it wasn’t just the snazzy suit and thick expensive wool coat - too warm for September.  The man was gorgeous. And huge. All golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Legs for days and a chest so broad … well.

Ordinarily Levi would have a least tried to make eye contact despite the fact that the man was totally out of his league.  He sucked at human interaction and had to take it really slowly and cautiously because nine times out of ten he fucked it up.  But there would be no flirting. Not tonight.

The blonde giant was clearly dressed for success and had all the tell-tale signs of waiting for a date.  

Levi kept a slightly tipsy eye on him.

 

An hour later the tall man had finished the bottle of expensive champagne that he’d finally asked the waiter to just leave.  He stood, grabbing the bouquet of roses that had fallen off the table and into the chair and made his way unsteadily to the bar.

Of course he had to sit right by Levi.

The man ( _ God, he was taller than Levi realised!) _ set the bouquet carefully on the bar - yellow and white roses mixed.  An odd combination.

He eyeballed Levi owlishly.

“Did I introdoosh m’self?  Erwin.  Erwin Smuth … Smith.  Need some flowers? Inpressh your girl.”

Levi just stared at him.

“You're drunk,”

“Yesh I am and what are you?”

Levi rattled the ice in his empty glass.

“Thirsty,”

Erwin beamed, “Bartender!  Another for this nice man an’ I’ll have what he’s having.”

Levi’s eyebrows rose.

“Thank you, but after all that champagne, if you yark on me we’re gonna fight,”

This seemed to tickle Erwin no end.  He dissolved into helpless giggles.

The bartender arrived, plied the whisky then had to refill Erwin’s glass immediately.  The man had tossed it straight back.

After the barkeep left, the two strangers settled down into a comfortable silence.

Several minutes passed.  Erwin sipped his drink, Levi shelled peanuts but didn't eat them, marshalling the shells into one pile and the peanuts into another.  Behind them a big screen TV blared some sports shit.

“So, why the flowers?  Who were they for?” Levi asked suddenly.

Erwin started as if he’d forgotten he was out amongst humans.  He glowered at the innocent blooms.

“Date.” He said, then flinging his hands in a wild gesture, “Obv’s’ly I’ve been shtood up.”

Another silence.

“Sorry,” Levi offered. “She’s just shit outta luck then.”

“He,” Erwin said immediately,

“You’re gay,”

“Bi,”

“Oh, me too.”

Minutes passed.

“So what is he like?  Worth it?”

Erwin made a gesture like someone swatting mosquitoes,

“He’s young …”

He seemed to suddenly notice that levi had had quite a few whiskys.

“What about you?”

Levi shrugged.

“Just broke up with my boyfriend,”

“Shit.  I sor … I’m sorry.”

Levi took a sip of whisky,

“He’s young …”

Abruptly Erwin burst into laughter and Levi followed, chuckling quietly.

 

As the night wore on the two men talked and talked, facing each other on their stools, one arm resting on the bar, the other waving a glass of whisky.

Levi learned that Erwin was CEO of a successful firm and had been engaged to a lovely woman named Marie who had left him for another man.

Erwin learned that Levi had come up from nothing and was now a manager at a local club.  Despite one being in an expensive suit and the other in jeans and a t-shirt, they both learned that they were both bored with their lives and terribly lonely.

 

“Last call, gentlemen,”

Erwin jerked and Levi frowned.  They both managed to get their respective heads turned toward the slightly exasperated bartender.

They were the last people in the bar.

Erwin began digging in his pockets and, amidst a shower of business cards and post-it notes, putting bills on the bar.  Levi, not to be outdone, dragged out his wallet and tossed some bills down.

“Stop, stop!”  It was the bartender.

“I think this is plenty!  Let me count it up. Shall I call you guys a cab?  Yeah … I should call you guys a cab.”

He disappeared.

“Did he just call us a cab?” Levi asked, “I’m not a cab,”

Erwin howled with laughter, accidently knocking his remaining whisky over on the bar.

“Where’d’you … where’dya need to go?” Levi asked, standing and trying to lift the larger man by his elbow, to no avail.

“Live ‘cross town,” Erwin mumbled, “Riverside,”

“Well fuck!  That’s a long way.  Hey … HEY! Pay attention!  Why don't you stay with me for the night?  It’s early Saturday morning, no work.”

 

The invite was moot as it took Levi, the bartender, and the cabbie, to get Erwin into the taxi.  The bartender handed Levi his good bit of change and Levi tipped him admirably. Then they were off to his apartment.

 

It all devolved into confusion as soon as Levi slammed the door to his apartment and leant his back against it.  Erwin staggered to the bathroom to vomit then piss then vomit again. The combined smell made Levi hurl as well. At one point each was in the shower, then they were both in the one bed.

 

Sometime in the night Erwin yarked again, Levi right there to rub his back between his shoulder blades and offer a cool wet cloth.  They stumbled back to bed after.

 

Dawn came and went and the sun climbed up in the sky.  At about 1:00 Levi stirred. He pissed, washed his face and hands and brushed his teeth.  He examined himself in the mirror. He looked like what his uncle Kenny would call ‘Death eatin’ a soda cracker.’

He glanced at the big form snuggled into his bed and went to make breakfast.

 

Plain eggs, dry toast, tea.  Erwin appreciated every bit of it.  He could actually eat without tossing his cookies.  He let his gaze linger on the man who had brought him to his home and let him sleep in his bed.  The man who had soothed him as he had yarked his guts up and had made him breakfast. He was not sure spouses were treated so well.

Kind and attractive?  Levi was definitely attractive.  God, yes he was.

Erwin studied him surreptitiously from under his almost transparent blonde lashes.

Levi was small and dark, and moved like a dangerous animal.  His skin was porcelain pale a shocking contrast to his inky black hair.  He was heavily muscled for his lean frame. Oh, yes. Attractive.

Levi spoke without turning, startling Erwin.

“So, what are you gonna do about the asswad who stood you up?”

He looked over his shoulder when Erwin didn’t answer.

“Let me guess; co-worker?”

“Oh, uh, no!”

Levi turned back to the stove,

“Well thank fuck for that.”

Erwin blushed, “I … ah … met him in a bar actually,”

Levi turned slowly, skillet in hand.  He eased more eggs onto Erwin’s plate with exaggerated care.

“Ah.  Well. Do you get all your boyfriends from bars?”

Erwin scratched the back of his head nervously and stared hard at his eggs.

“I’ve never actually had a boyfriend …”

The skillet fell into the sink with a crash.

“So you just pick guys up and fuck them?!  You could catch shit from that!”

Erwin shrugged, now beet red,

“No not just from bars!  It’s not like that! And I’ve only dated three guys!  And we never … ah … fu … uh … had sex.”

Levi leant back against the sink, arms crossed, jaw hanging open.

“So let me get this straight.  You, seemingly nice guy, well to do, successful, and looking like a fucking greek god are having trouble getting laid?!”

“I don’t wanna  _ just get laid _ !” 

Levi’s eyebrows shot toward his hairline at Erwin’s tone.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry to shout.  I just want …”

Erwin looked up at Levi with a sort of desperation.  He spread his big hands.

“Look, I’m 36 years old.  I was engaged to be married to the love of my life who left me.  I thought I had it all. A family, a future. A-all I want is some love, some comfort, someone to come home to every day.”

Levi ruminated a long while.

“So do … so what made you decide you wanted to put your dick in a guy?”

“Oh I don’t,”

Levi looked as if he was about to pound his own head against the sink.

“When I … pleasure myself --”

“Just say ‘jerk off’ for fuck’s sake,”

Erwin glared at him, “When I do it to myself,” he said, “I imagine someone, you know, a guy, taking charge.”

“You’re a bottom,” Levi said slowly.

“What does that mean?”

“It means you wanna get fucked, not do the fucking,”

Levi turned to finish the dishes.

Erwin squirmed a bit, unable to think of anything to say, unable to deny it, embarrassed by how plainly Levi put it. He stood to bring his plate to the sink.

“Well … I suppose I should go.”

Levi glanced at him,

“Whatever.  You’re welcomed to stay or go as you please.  I won’t be much company. I’ve gotta scrub that bathroom.”  He shivered delicately at the thought of puke stains on his snowy white porcelain.

 

Erwin gathered his heavy coat and moved toward the door.  Levi filled a bucket with piping hot water and some nose-stinging cleanser.

Erwin paused.

“Thank you, again.  It was nice what you did,”

Levi shrugged, “You wouldn’t have made it home,”

“It was nice talking to you, too,”

Erwin was clearly buying time and Levi stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face.  Erwin plunged his hands into his coat pockets, pulled them back out again. Levi watched the movement avidly.

The minutes stretched out.

“My water’s getting cold,” Levi pointed out.

“Oh, yes, of course!  Well bye!”

Levi turned toward the bathroom and Erwin blurted out one last thing,

“So what’s the other?”

“The other?”

“Like if I’m a bottom …”

“Top,” Levi said,

“What are you?”

Levi’s dark blue eyes held him in a piercing gaze. 

“A top.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erwin’s dull and dreary weeks resumed their normalcy.  Same commute, same job, same coworkers. Same microwave meals and mindless television.  Same empty bed.

September blended into an unseasonably warm October.  Erwin couldn't get his mind off of Levi and the dark lashed blue eyes invaded his thoughts at both the most inopportune times and in the deep lonely silences of the night.  Was it  _ Levi  _ that he craved, he wondered sometimes, still breathless from cumming; or was it the  _ idea _ of Levi?

 

About two weeks later, he met a nice man at a business meeting and they went out a few times.  It wasn’t the same. He didn't enjoy talking to the man as much as he had a certain dark-haired random stranger in a bar.

He did get to practice his kissing - the guy was a good kisser - but otherwise being with him was dull as dishwater.  By their third date it was apparent that the man wanted sex. Erwin turned down a fourth date.

 

Next was a slender redhead and their first date moved quickly to the groping stage.  Then the guy tried to force a finger in mostly dry and Erwin yelped in pain. That date ended fast.

 

Erwin was now desperate.  Not only was he lonely but he was horny and he not only wanted someone to talk to and be with but he wanted his first sexual experience with a man to be  _ good _ .  He couldn’t just let some dude stick it in him.  He needed to like the guy. Trust the guy.

Who better than a man who had rubbed his back whilst he puked all over the bathroom?  Who had slept in the same bed with him and had been a perfect gentleman?

Erwin needed Levi.

 

Due to being transported by taxi to and from Levi’s, Erwin couldn’t remember exactly where the apartment was but he did know how to get to the bar.  And to the bar he went.

He arrived at slightly different times, different days, sat alone with his eyes on the door.  For two weeks Levi never showed.

 

Eventually the monotony of his life gripped him by the throat and he went less and less often.  Then one day he stopped going.

 

He acquired a girlfriend, a tiny, blonde, bubbly thing who sated his lust even as she failed to touch his heart,

 

He was an automaton marching through life with no will, no purpose.

  
  


On a whim one day in November he left his train several blocks early despite the brisk cold and walked the rest of the way.  His route took him right by the small bar where he’d had his failed blind date. He paused a second and looked fondly at the place - shuttered and dark so early in the morning.  It would be amazing to anyone else how he could have good memories of that night; shitfaced and puking all over, but he remembered his and Levi’s hours long talk, how they fit perfectly in the bed, the smell of breakfast in the morning.

 

He got to his job, hung up his coat and wandered toward his office still caught up in his musings.  He almost ran into a senior manager carrying a box of belongings.

“Fuck, Erwin!”

Erwin stared at the man.  He had never heard Moblit curse at anyone.

The handsome brown haired man immediately looked contrite.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on, Mobe?”

“You don’t know?  Oh, Christ! You don’t know!”

Erwin laughed uncomfortably, perhaps it had to do with the other senior manager, Hanji who could drive anyone to distraction.

“Slow down.  Wha--?”

“It’s over with.  Done!” Moblit hitched the box higher as it began to slip. “The whole company’s assets have been seized by the feds!  All the branch offices have been liquidized!”

“But president Zackley … !”

Moblit had started toward the elevator, “Zackley’s the one who screwed us all!”

 

When Erwin got to his office, there was an impersonal email confirming everything Moblit had said.  He tried in vain to contact corporate. Finally he just sat, watching the employees,  _ his _ employees, trek back and forth with their personal items.

Around noon Petra Ral from payroll dropped a check onto his desk.

“It’s your pay up till yesterday,”  She said, shrugging.

When she was gone Erwin stood up shakily and looked around his office.  There was nothing personal in it.

He got his coat and left without looking back.

 

Erwin made arrangements to sell his condo immediately and paid three months rent on a tiny apartment in an older neighbourhood, coincidentally close to the bar where he’d met Levi.

 

The condo sold fast and he found himself in the empty and pristine dining room waiting for the real estate lady to bring his check.  Erwin had been less successful finding another job. He was resigned to living on his savings for awhile. He needed this money.

It seemed like his whole life was going to shit.

Abruptly he hefted his briefcase and opened it, dumping the entire contents onto the dining room table.

“Garbage, all of it,” he hissed,

He began going through his heavy wool coat in a snarling frenzy, emptying his pockets onto the pile of papers from his briefcase.  Business cards, post-it notes, dry cleaning tickets, receipts for expensive plays, and expensive dinners. He opened a note from corporate to buy a certain client flowers, a post-it from his secretary reminding him to call someone whose face he couldn’t remember.  There was even a carefully folded square of plain paper with just a phone number on it.

“Garbage!”

It all went into the pile.

Abruptly Erwin realised that this was no longer his home and he had no right to trash it.  He could just dump the entirety of it but the trash bins had no liners. In a fury, he simply scooped up the pile and hurled it back into his briefcase.

When the real estate lady arrived he was calm and put together, not a scrap of paper anywhere.

 

In his attempt at frugality, his first hitch turned out to be food.  His frozen dinners (and wine and junk food) were way too expensive. He had never learned to cook, his parents were dead, and he damned well wasn’t going to ask Marie for help.  He began experimenting. He discovered Ramen and boxed mac and cheese. He learned that you could make several tasty things with potatoes.

He managed eggs but hated making breakfast because it reminded him of Levi and that made him sad.

One upshot of his downscale new neighborhood was that his neighbors were as poor as he was - mostly elderly couples and students.  Because of this, though, there were a few holes-in-the-wall that served fairly good food for cheap. Fried rice and dumplings were a staple as was a burger from a questionably greasy spoon near by.

When his severance pay - such as it was - finally came in he put the bulk of it in his savings account and decided to splurge a little with the rest.

 

It was a mid-scale restaurant, not one he would have chosen  _ before _ , not one he would have taken a blind date to.  But it was clean and nice and surviving in a good upper middle class neighborhood so it became his choice tonight.

He had chicken tetrazzini which was quite good but the wine list was disappointingly basic and sparse.  His bottle of chardonnay was a bit tart. But he drank it all anyway and enjoyed his tetrazzini and ate way too many breadsticks.  In short he was enjoying himself. The first time in a long time.

He had paid his bill and was putting on his coat just a teensy bit unsteadily when he saw him.

Levi.

He stood, in Erwin’s eyes like a vision; black skinny jeans, white button up shirt, black blazer.

Erwin actually took a step toward where he was standing;

the podium where a pretty dark haired woman was seating customers.

Abruptly, Erwin realised Levi was with someone.  He was with another man.

Small - smaller than Levi - and petite with a mop of blonde hair, he simpered next to him, not touching but making it abundantly clear that he was with Levi.

Erwin’s breath hitched, then he couldn’t breathe at all.  Should he speak to Levi? What should he do? His heart twisted into a tiny hurting ball.

He made a decision.  He would at least greet the man, make that damned blonde bimbo sweat.  He stepped forward again.

That was when he saw.  The shaggy haired blond had on a scoop necked tee that showed off his shoulders and collar bones.  Those shoulders and collarbones were littered with lover’s marks.

Levi had fucked him and fucked him hard by the look of it.

Erwin groaned, in desire and disappointment and sadness.

 

It was in that moment when Levi caught sight of him.

 

Both froze, deer in the headlights.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levi looked as if he was about to turn away, Erwin rushed forward.  He had the small, dark man’s arm in his hand.

“I’m just to the washroom … do you need to go?”

And he dragged Levi after him to the toilet.

When they got there Erwin locked the door and Levi straightened his coat,

“What the fuck, Erwin?!”

“Are you with him?  That blonde kid?”

Levi sighed,

Erwin came toward him, “Are you fucking him?”

“Hey, back off fatal attraction!  Yes, i’m dating him, yes we have fucked!”

“But why?!  Why?! Why not me?”

Levi dusted nonexistent dirt off of his sleeves.

“Number one: you’re the one who never called.  Number two: I can date who I want. You know I could call the cops on you for this!”

Erwin stepped forward ponderously, his size suddenly overwhelming.  He gripped Levi by both arms. The smaller man looked up at him. No fear but a good deal of trepidation.

“I have searched for you …”

“Jesus Erwin let me go,”

“I waited at the bar …”

“Erwin …”

The blonde man let him go suddenly.

“I-I just wanna know why?  Why him and not me? We got on so well.”

Levi retreated toward the door.

“WHY?!”

“ _ Because I don’t want my heart broken, Erwin! _ ”

Erwin stopped, staring at the dark haired man who was almost panting, his hair falling in his face.

“That boy …” Levi gestured shakily toward the bar, “He won’t break my heart because  _ I don’t care about him! _ ”

Levi jerked at his jacket, smoothed back his hair, all without looking at Erwin, then turned and walked out the door.

 

Erwin straightened himself out as best he could and left, red-eyed, catching sight of Levi at a table trying to sooth the blonde boy who was clearly asking about him.  For just a moment Erwin and Levi’s eyes met, then Erwin turned and swept out the door.

 

He bought a bottle of wine on the way back to his tiny flat and began drinking it as he walked.  It was cold out, he should have worn his thick coat, and little spicules of freezing rain kept blowing into his hair.  He had already been tipsy and the new bottle of wine seemed to be going straight to his head. At some point he finally gave over to tears and stopped for a moment in the middle of the street, bent over, dripping silent tears onto the oily black pavement. 

By the time he finally made it back to his apartment the wine was mostly gone and Erwin was staggering. A weird feeling came over him and he braced one big hand on the rough bricks of the building and suddenly vomited.  Most of it missed his shoes.

He was dimly aware of how he looked - like a homeless wino - and began crying again.  At some point before midnight he managed the steps up to his flat where he promptly vomited again and collapsed on the couch still in his shoes and coat.  There he finally fell into a restless sleep where tiny, blond haired, young men pranced through his dreams, laughing.

 

When Erwin woke he was so hung over it hurt to open his eyes.  He made into the kitchen and drank several glasses of water, hanging over the sink like he was dying.  He sat at his kitchen table for almost a half an hour before he could open his eyes and move properly. His head felt like he’d been kicked by a mule.

He grabbed another glass of water, some aspirin, and a piece of dry toast and shuffled back to the couch.  It was damp from him sleeping on it in a wet coat. He sat down anyway.

He was fumbling for the remote when the previous evening flooded back on him.  He groaned and held his head in both hands, rocking.

“Oh, Levi …”

In his mind he recalled and savored every glimpse of the dark man, reran every word he’d said.

Then, his brain, in an apparent attempt to kick his ass and force some sense into him, flashed back the memory of one sentence.

_ “You're the one who never called.” _

Never called?  How could he have ca--

“The phone number,” Erwin said dully to the empty room, “The phone number in my coat, at the condo ...”

 

Erwin yanked the door to the closet open so hard he hurt his arm.  Inside hung three suits, some shirts and ties, and his heavy wool coat.  The coat he had worn that day in late September to impress his blind date, the coat that was way too warm for that time of year.  The coat that he’d not worn since until that day, until November, the day he lost his job. 

Erwin tore the thing off the hanger and rummaged through it desperately.  All the pockets were empty.

“Threw it away …?  NO!”

He lunged for his briefcase, upending it right there in the middle of the floor, sifting through the debris wildly.

He looked like a madman on his knees in a pile of paper, but he found it.  He finally found it.

It was a plain square of paper and the writing was small but precise.  Levi must have put it in his coat pocket while Erwin was asleep. Erwin recognised the prefix for the neighborhood where the bar was, where his new apartment was.  Levi must live close by. All this time and he was somewhere close by.

 

Erwin allowed for a few days to pass, to let Levi forget a little about the scene in the restaurant.  He cleaned his entire apartment in an anxious frenzy, bathed, and dressed nicely but casually as if he was meeting Levi, and not just calling him.

He stared down at his cell phone as it dialled.

“Yeah?”

OMG it  _ was _ Levi.

“Levi,”

“Who is this?  I don’t have time for any shit right now.”

“Levi, it’s me … Er - Erwin,”

Levi’s voice dropped to a hiss,

“Erwin?!  For goddamn fucks sake!  NOW you have my number?!”

“I’m so sorry, Levi!  I hadn’t worn that coat.  I didn’t think--”

“Yeah.  That’s you, not thinking.”

The line went dead.

Erwin waited a couple of hours.  It was 9pm, Levi was probably still up but done with his day and relaxing.

His phone rang so long he was sure it would go to voicemail, but it finally clicked,

“Yeah?!”

“Levi,”

“Oh, my fucking god, Erwin!”

“Levi, please, please give me a chan--”

“I’m hanging up!”

Erwin braced himself for the click.  But it never came. He could hear Levi’s harsh breathing on the other end.

“Levi?”

“Erwin,” It was just a breath,

_ “Who the fuck is that?!” _

“Fuck,” levi said.

_ “Is that that big bitch from the other night?!  I will--” _

Erwin barely heard Levi’s words.

“Stop calling me.  Please. I … I’ll call you.  Give me time.”

There was a click.  He’d hung up.

 

Erwin waited.  It was agony, but he waited.  After five days he was worried, after eight, he was desperate.

He checked his cell a hundred times an hour.  He forgot to eat.

On the ninth day his phone chirped as he was dozing on the couch a mostly empty bottle of cabernet sauvignon almost slipping from his fingers.

He smashed the phone against his ear,

“Levi?!”

“Can we meet?  We gotta talk about all this shit,”

“Yes, yes!  When?”

“Tomorrow. 10pm. You remember the bar?”

_ Did he remember the bar ... _

“Yes.  I’ll be there and … Thank you Levi,”

The call disconnected.

 

Levi was already there when Erwin arrived.  It was bitterly cold and titan sized handfuls of snow hurled themselves across the road and against the front windows of the bar.  Erwin brought a gust of it in the door with him. He shook his coat out as best he could and crossed to the bar. Levi sat in the same seat and Erwin did the same, lowering himself onto the stool he’d commanded  _ that _ night.

Levi never looked at him.

“Erwin,”

“Levi, I am so sorry,”

“Why are you doing this?”

Erwin hunched closer to the smaller man,

“Levi, I … I like you, I--”

“ _ You don't even know me! _ ”  Levi said. Eyes turned their way at the raised voice.  Levi clenched one fist on the bar.

Erwin carefully covered that fist with his own hand.  Levi looked dully at their two hands.

“I  _ do _ know you, Levi.” Erwin murmured, letting is thumb barely stroke levi’s knuckles.  “I know you are a kind man. I know you are smart and well read and delightful to talk to.  I know you’re a good cook. I know you love for everything to be clean. I’ve never puked in a cleaner toilet.”

Levi snorted at that and his fist loosened.

“All I ask is that you give me a chance,”

Levi bowed his head and grimaced as if in pain.

“I cant get hurt again, Erwin.  W-when you didn’t call ...”

Erwin’s hand tightened on Levi’s.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Levi … I want … I want to love you.”

Levi’s head jerked up and he stared at the big man.

“Wha … what?”

“I love you.  I can’t get you out of my head, out of my heart.  I love everything about you.”

Levi just stared, mouth slightly open, as if Erwin had gone insane.

“Do you ... do you not feel anything for me?”  Erwin asked.

“Of course I do!” the smaller man blurted. “I’ve wanted you since that night!”

An embarrassed silence fell; Levi fiddled with his empty glass,

“But … I mean … Why me?”

Erwin briefly squeezed the other man’s arm,

“Because you are wonderful,”

Levi cleared his throat.

“You wanna get shitfaced?”

Erwin laughed,

“Yes!  Yes I do!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several hours and many drinks later the two men stumbled through the snow to Levi’s apartment.

“You gotta puke?”  Levi asked as he shut the door.

Erwin swayed on his feet.

“N-nope,”

“Good.  I’ll get us some water.  Don’t yark on my sofa!”

Erwin struggled out of his coat, dropping it on the floor and walking crookedly to the couch.

Levi reappeared with two glasses of water.  Erwin gulped his while Levi picked his coat up off the floor.

“Tch.  Slob.”

Erwin was clicking unsteadily through the channels on the television.  He stopped on  _ Pacific Rim _ as Levi sat down beside him, comfortably close.  Erwin dropped his blonde head onto Levi’s shoulder and the smaller man put his arm around him.  Together they watched mankind suffer under the onslaught of the kaiju.

 

Levi awoke about 4am trying to figure out why he was on his sofa instead of in his bed.  The reason was beside him; Erwin was asleep, head on Levi’s shoulder, snoring lightly.

“Geez, you heavy bastard!”

Levi nudged the blonde man gently.  Erwin awoke with a snort. He didn't know where he was.  A redhead with stick straight hair and huge lips was on the television selling a guaranteed weight loss cleanse.

Erwin looked groggily up at Levi.

“Bed?”  Levi asked softly,

Erwin smiled and nodded.

 

Erwin stripped to his undershirt and boxers, Levi went down to his boxers.  When they got in the bed Erwin tentatively scooted close to the dark haired man.  He smiled shyly. Levi threw one small strong arm over his shoulders and pulled him close.

When they were snuggled up Levi spoke,

“You are too damned cute, Erwin Smith.”

Erwin sighed.

Levi trailed his fingers up and down Erwin’s shoulder.  Soon he went lower, first his side, then his hip. Soft, gentle strokes. 

The big man shifted.

“Levi …”

“Yep.  I feel it.  What a fucking monster.”

Erwin blushed, embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

“So what are we gonna do about it?”  Levi asked.

Erwin went even redder.

“I want … I’d like to …” Erwin lifted his head up, a look of anguish on his face. “But I’ve never done it with … with …”

Levi pulled Erwin’s head back down onto his chest,

“Tch.  It’ll be alright.  It’s entirely up to you.  Just relax and think on it a bit. There’s no hurry.”

“What happened to the blond guy?”  Erwin asked after a bit.

“He’s right here in my arms,”

Erwin chuckled,

“You know what I mean.”

“We broke up.  He was too high maintenance.  Also I … I’ve fallen for someone else.”

Erwin lifted his head and looked into Levi’s face.  He was almost tearing up.

“I want you, Levi.  Show me what to do. Show me how to make you feel good.”

Levi rolled toward the bigger man, lying partially on top of him and they kissed, slowly at first and then wildly, like two teenagers.  Levi licked deeply into the other’s mouth withdrawing to nip at his full lower lip. Erwin explored Levi’s mouth, swirling his tongue around the dark haired man’s tongue.  Levi ground his own hard-on into Erwin’s thigh and stroked the blonde man’s length through his trousers making Erwin buck and moan. When they finally separated, gasping for air, Levi looked at Erwin seriously.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Erwin stroked the other’s face, 

“I’ve  _ been _ ready,”

 

Levi tried to situate Erwin on his back but the man shyly interrupted.

“Can we … do it the other way?”

“On your stomach?”

“Hands and knees,”  Erwin blushed crimson, “That’s the way I think about it when I … uh … masterbate.”   
Levi’s thick cock strained against his boxers and he cleared his throat.

“Uh, sure.”

Erwin eagerly assumed the position, opting to put his shoulders and chest on the bed, and Levi scrambled for the lube.

 

Erwin jumped at the cold sensation of the lube.

Levi spread it slowly, massaging one ass cheek as he went.  He teased the tight ring of muscle and pressed experimentally, swiping the tip of one finger inside.

“Nnnn. Go faster, Levi,”

“If I go any faster I’ll hurt you.  Now shut up and let me work,” Levi grumbled.  He was hard pressed as it was to keep his hand off his own dick.  Erwin pouted, his face pressed against the sheets.

“I’m gonna put a finger in,”

The big man nodded eagerly.

Levi pressed a finger in an inch and paused until the sphincter relaxed.

“Just breathe,”

He slid the entire finger in to the knuckle.

“Oh, Levi …”

“OK?”

“It feels weird.”

Levi scowled.

“You have another man’s finger up your ass for the first time.  It’s bound to feel weird.”

Erwin wriggled his hips,

“Keep going,”

“Second finger.  Remember; breathe,”

He eased another digit slowly alongside the first and Erwin’s ass clenched.

“Ahh, Levi!”

Levi started a slow but insistent stroke, withdrawing out to the tips of his fingers then pushing all the way back in again.  Erwin quickly loosened up and a third finger went in. Levi stretched and massaged and Erwin fell apart, squirming and moaning.

“Lev … ah, hah!  Please please … I want you in-inside me.”

The dark haired man didn’t argue but withdrew his fingers and lined himself up.

“Spread your knees, you’re too tall,”

Erwin complied, sticking that perfect ass out enticingly and Levi gripped his hips in both hands.

“Ready?”

Erwin just whined in response and Levi shakily pressed in.  He was so worked up he could barely control himself, indeed, he sank in too far and the bigger man hissed in a breath.

“L-Levi,”

“Sorry, you’re just so fucking gorgeous, so hot and tight inside,”

Erwin clutched the sheets in both hands, panting, as Levi eased slowly farther in.

“OK?”

“It … it stretches …”

“Does it hurt too much?”

“A little but not too much.”  Erwin sighed, “Mostly it just feels good,”

“Shit, it feels good to me too,”

Levi punctuated this statement with a tentative stroke.  The big man whined but didn't say anything and Levi was trembling with need.  He thrust again, going a little deeper. And again.

Levi slowly worked up to a slow, steady rhythm.

Erwin moaned and gasped and occasionally whined as the dark haired man bottomed out.

“Fuck, Erwin … I gotta … I gotta go faster,”

“Do it!  Do it, Levi, I want all of it.  All of you!”

The smaller man took him at his word and set a vigorous pace, his lust only fueled by the sounds Erwin was making.

“Ah, god.  Ah, god. It feels so good!  Levi!”

“You’re doing so well, “ Levi grunted, “Does my cock feel good?”

“Yes!  Yes! I want more!  Harder, Levi, please!”

Erwin’s legs were trembling and Levi gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, leant over his back, pistoning into the man.

“God, fuck, Erwin!  You’re gonna make me cum …”

Levi’s rhythm stuttered and he reached around to grasp Erwin’s hard dick.

“Erwin!  Fuck!  _ Hnnngh! _ ”

Levi went rigid, curled over Erwin’s back, stroking the big man’s cock, cumming inside him.

The moment Levi touched Erwin’s dick, the blonde man started a grunting moan in time with the smaller man’s hand.

“Oh, god, Levi.  Oh god … ahh!  _ Levi! _ ”

Erwin came thickly over levi’s hand, over his pristine sheets, and finally gasped in ragged breaths, listening to Levi, above him, doing the same.

 

Erwin never left the apartment for three days.  He luxuriated in the bed, enjoyed Levi’s excellent cooking, wandered over the place, familiarizing himself with Levi’s things.  Levi took the other man’s keys and went to Erwin’s apartment, retrieving his things.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Erwin asked as he was hanging his clothes in his new half of the closet.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Levi asked sharply.  He stilled in the act of making bread, his arms white up to the elbows with flour.

“No!  Of course not!” Erwin assured him, “I just don't want you to do something you don’t feel 100 percent about …”

Levi sighed.

“Erwin.  I love you.  I’m sure. If I had any doubts they would have been erased these last few days.”  He smiled his subtle smile at the big man then resumed punching down his dough.

“Besides, if if let you out of the apartment you might lose my number and I’d never see you again.”

Erwin wisely resumed sorting through his shirts.

 

Bonus Epilogue:

 

“Do you think we’ll tell this story to our kids one day?”

Levi jerked, 

“Kids?!”

“Yeah.  I wanna adopt some kids.”

“I … I don’t know what I’d do with a kid,” Levi said.

“KidS.  I was thinking two little girls.”

“ _ Girls?! _ ”

“Goodness, are you gonna yelp at everything I say?”

“If you keep talking like this I will,” Levi grumbled.

“We could do boys.  They like to try to place siblings together.  We could get two or three, brothers and sisters.  A ready made family!”

Levi looked at Erwin as if he wasn’t entirely sane.

Erwin blithely ignored him.

“We could take them fishing, teach them to swim, to ride bikes.  You could learn to do girls’ hair.”

Levi was silent, a look of profound alarm on his face.

Erwin was lost in thought, humming to himself.

Levi shifted on the bed.

“Do you think one of them would like cooking?”

Erwin smiled,

“They’d be  _ your _ kids, Levi, surely one of them would love to cook,”

A small smile tipped up the corners of Levi’s mouth as he contemplated the ceiling.

“Kids, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my bottom erwin week works! Your kudos and comments have made this a joy. I love you all!


End file.
